A December to Remember
by High Horse
Summary: I am back to finish this story. Chapter 13 is up...Castle goes on his book tour leaving little time for detective work.
1. Chapter 1

**A December to ...**

**Summary: **Castle goes on his book tour leaving no time for detective work.

**Rating: **T= PG 13

**Spoilers: **Anything aired through Season 2 (USA) is fair game.

**Disclaimer: **ABC holds the power and the rights to the Castle. No harm is intended.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Dinner

"Can I take you out to dinner?" asked Castle. It was Thanksgiving night and he was calling Detective Beckett at work. Castle had ordered in a complete Thanksgiving feast for those working at the 12th on turkey day and yet he was unable to make it down to the station.

"You just bought us all dinner," she responded.

"I am glad you liked the meal, but I was talking about taking you out this weekend. I was thinking about someplace nice, maybe Saturday night? I have some book business to tell you about."

"Okay," Beckett said, "I am available Saturday night."

"Great, I will pick you up at 5:30."

Friday and Saturday flew by for Beckett. The holiday season always caused people to do stupid things and a crime spree during this time of year was never good. She almost thought she would not get Saturday off, but Ryan and Esposito stayed late with her on Friday to clear their cases. She had time Saturday to sleep in and still have brunch with Lanie. She needed Lanie's advice on what to wear for the "date".

"He said that he wanted to take me to someplace nice," replied Beckett.

"So that means waterfront or maybe high rise. 5:30 says you will miss the sunset, but dancing may be in the cards." Lanie was rambling as she pulled several dresses out of Kate's closet. They agreed on a ¾ length green dress that Kate loved, but seldom wore. It had a high neckline, but the back was very low cut. If Beckett wore a wrap, Castle would not notice the back right away. Lanie headed home, leaving Beckett alone with her thoughts for the next few hours.

The doorbell rang 5:15 p.m.

"You're a bit early," said Beckett.

"You're stunning," replied Castle.

He knew that most women took a few extra minutes to get ready and he had made reservations for 6. He did not like to be late and he knew it would take them thirty minutes to get downtown in traffic. But Beckett was not most women, as he was learning. She had already put on her wrap and was just turning on a few lights. They were out the door and down to the street with plenty of time to spare. Castle had called his town car service and Jim was waiting right outside the building. He held the door for the couple and then got in the car and they headed downtown. Beckett tried not to be impressed. They made small talk as the car headed for the business district. Beckett talked about the cases they had closed during the week and Castle talked about the crazy Thanksgiving dinner at his house when both ex's showed up with dates.

They arrived at The Mark and took an elevator to the 42nd floor. The restaurant was know for its seafood and view of the river. It had a spectacular wine list and live music every weekend. It was not somewhere Beckett had ever eaten. They were a bit early, so they were shown to the bar. It was too early for the band, but a lone piano player was playing some light jazz. There was a large dance floor surrounding the stage and piano.

"Should we order a bottle of wine or would you like a cocktail?"

Beckett wanted to keep her wits about her. "Why don't you pick a wine, Castle?"

Castle ordered an expensive bottle of Chardonnay and said, "Please call me Rick."

A few minutes later, they were escorted to a beautiful table with a view of both the river and the downtown skyline. The waiter brought their wine and bread bowl moments later. They both ordered seafood, with Beckett trusting their waiter with the house special salmon and Castle ordering halibut.

"I have missed having you at the station, but to what do I owe this dinner?" asked Beckett.

"I was looking over my calendar with Alexis this week and I realized that I was not going to get to work with you and the guys very much, if at all, in December. Anytime I release a book in the fall, I have to make a certain number of appearances in order to improve Christmas book sales. I was going to speak to your Captain Monday, but I wanted to tell you first."

"I really appreciate that, but you didn't need to go to all this trouble," replied Beckett.

Castle's response was cut short as their dinners arrived. Once their waiter refilled their glasses and checked on their meals, they were left to themselves.

"Kate, this was no trouble," he said. "I wish that you could have spent Thanksgiving with us, but considering all the drop in company we had, you may be glad you didn't."

"I had to work, Castle, you know that."

"You always need to work. What happened to our Tuesdays in November?" countered Castle.

That comment put Beckett on the defensive. Castle sensed that he was pushing this night in a negative direction and quickly lightened the mood. He told Beckett about Martha's latest role and Alexis' worries over her impending finals.

Beckett also realized the conversation sounded more like work and less like a date and changed her tactics. "So tell me about your book appearances?"

Castle loved to talk about himself, so he launched into his schedule. Monday afternoon he was flying to the West Coast for interviews on several talk shows as well as book signings in Seattle, San Francisco, and Los Angeles. He would be back Sunday before doing the local New York and Washington DC circuit of talk shows and signings. Finally, he had one trip to Chicago and Dallas before Christmas.

"Wow, that is a long time to be away from Alexis," said Beckett.

"I know. She is familiar with the routine, but neither of us likes it. I like to take her with me when I can, but her finals are more important. Meredith is coming out to New York to stay with her while I am gone. Neither Martha nor Meredith is the most reliable. Together, I am hoping they can help Alexis while I am traveling."

Beckett chewed her lip, but did not offer to help. If Alexis needed anything, she would certainly be available. Maybe that was what this dinner was all about. They finished their dinners as the band was starting up their first set.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"I would like that," she replied.

As Castle followed Beckett to the dance floor, he caught first sight of how the back of her dress plunged below her waist. He was mildly shocked and was very aware of where he put his hands as he took her in his arms. They kept a social distance during the first song, but Castle pulled Beckett closer as a slower song started. He kept his mouth shut and simply enjoyed the closeness and secure feeling. He knew she had his back, whether at a crime scene or even with his daughter. When the second song ended, he escorted her back to their table.

"That is some dress!"

"Thanks," she replied. "I may need you to be more specific about dress codes in the future".

"I don't think you need any specifics." he replied.

They ordered dessert and coffee. Castle had to ask Beckett a favor. This wasn't the reason for the dinner date, but he really wanted to know the answer instead of leaving it to his publisher.

"Kate, I need to ask you a favor, but I want you to know that your answer and even the question has nothing to do with our dinner tonight."

Beckett figured there was a hidden agenda, but she was having a good time and she had to at least stay open minded. "Okay."

"My publisher thought it would be a great idea if the real Nikki Heat could make an appearance at one of my New York book signings."

Beckett was a bit surprised by the request. Castle explained that Paula would set up all the details and clear it with her Captain as long as she was alright with the appearance. Beckett realized that she wasn't going to see much of Castle in December and quickly calculated that it would be nice to see him between his trips, even if it meant that he would be surrounded by dozens of fans. The band started playing one of her favorite songs.

"I love this song....would you mind?" she asked.

Castle was quick to take the hint. He pulled her close as they danced to the song. Beckett whispered to Castle that she would make the appearance as long as her department approved the event. The song ended and the couple returned to their desserts. The meal finished, Castle paid the waiter and called his driver. The couple was back at Beckett's apartment in a short time.

"Cognac?" asked Beckett.

"Sure," answered Castle.

He wandered around Beckett's living room while she made coffee and poured the cognac. He had been there before, but this time was less guarded. He took note of the shelves of books, several dedicated to his novels. He was about to pull one off the shelf when Beckett entered the room.

"Yes, I have the collection," she said with a smile. She placed the coffees and cognacs on the sofa table and took a seat next to Castle. She curled her long legs under her and then handed him a drink. "If I had given you another few minutes, you would have found the inscription," she said. "You signed my copy of the first Derrick Storm novel at a bookstore event some time ago."

"I knew I had met you before," he teased. "Can I see it?"

Beckett stood and retrieved the worn copy which was inscribed with a simple "To Kate...thanks for reading! R....Castle". She handed it to Castle before curling back up on the sofa. He inspected it carefully noting how well read it appeared.

"Can you tell me about this?" he asked, as he pointed to the inscription.

"Some other time, maybe," she replied.

Beckett asked Castle which late night tv shows he thought he was going to be on so she could tune in. She reached out for his hand while they talked and squeezed it gently. When they were done with the drinks, he apologized for the fact that he was going to be gone so much. Beckett thanked him again for the dinner and saw him to the door.

"Until tomorrow," he said.

He kissed Beckett on the cheek and then he was gone.

Beckett was on the phone to Lanie before Castle had even arrived at home. She described The Mark as well as Castle's schedule. She asked Lanie if she thought the appearance at the book signing was the real reason for the date, but both women agreed that he sounded sincere. As she fell asleep, she wondered if the department would allow the book appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: West Coast

She watched Castle promote his book on the late night show in LA and saw the throngs of women who screamed his name. She was just imagining the wild parties, when her phone began to ring. It was Castle.

"I'm sorry if it is too late to call," he said sounding sincere. "Our taping ran long and I think the East Coast feed just aired."

"I'm awake. You looked good on tv....came across like a best selling novelist with a keen sense of humor. But you really did not need to wear the kilt."

"I will take that as a compliment," he said.

Beckett talked about her first case of the week and Castle talked about his jet lag. He outlined his schedule and told her to tell the guys he would bring home some souvenirs.

In truth, he had gone to dinner with Meredith on Monday night following his afternoon book signing in Westwood. She took him home that night and he finally made it to his hotel on Tuesday. He had just enough time to clean up for the afternoon taping of the late show. He had a morning book club, then a luncheon, and finally another show taping in the afternoon. Besides talking to Alexis, talking to Beckett was the most normal part of his trip. He missed her.

Castle landed in San Francisco on Thursday afternoon and had some time on his hands. He only had two book signings and time to explore one of his favorite cities. He liked to revisit the scenes from the Dirty Harry movies and Coit Tower offered an excellent view today. He didn't have time to visit Alcatraz, but he thought that it could make an interesting getaway for him and Detective Beckett.

_Wait. Why did his thoughts keep going back to her?_

He missed his daughter and yet every day, he missed Beckett too. His signing was at seven, so he headed to Pier 39 for some dinner. He still had time to change, phone home, and get to the signing early.

That night, he wrote a chapter of Nikki Heat, that would probably never fit into the book. It was a scene of Castle and Beckett alone in San Francisco for a weekend. It included a helicopter trip up to the Napa Valley for a wine train dinner, a walk on the Golden Gate Bridge, and the interesting trip to Alcatraz. Even more, he wrote in the love scenes that would etch such a trip in his top ten list forever. His incredible attention to detail allowed him to undress Detective Beckett as he wrote. Yet, a part of his mind realized that she would not go to SF with him unless they were truly a couple. She was not interested in a sexual tryst. She wanted the romance and the trust and a future. He had not really tried that level of sincerity before, at least in an adult relationship. And yet, what better city than San Francisco to provide the perfect backdrop. He stored the chapter away on his hard drive in a password protected file. If Esposito ever had to investigate him, he needed this file to be safe from his prying eyes.

On Friday, Castle completed his San Francisco book appearance and headed to the airport. It was only about a ninety minute flight to Seattle, so he turned up the volume on his mp3 player and looked forward to spending Sunday with his daughter. He arrived at his hotel a little past six, ordered room service, and then phoned home.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Friday night, Beckett got a call at work. It was almost nine, but Alexis was calling her to see if she could drop by the house. It seems that Martha and Meredith were out and Alexis just didn't feel comfortable being alone. Beckett picked up some dessert and headed over to the Castle residence. Alexis was on the phone with her dad when she arrived. She opened the door and told her dad to hang on a minute. He could hear his daughter greeting the detective and then Alexis came back on the phone.

"Kate brought a torte for dessert!" she said. "You should be here dad, it is your favorite....chocolate."

Beckett set the torte on the table and shed her jacket. She headed to the family room to crash in a chair when Alexis came in with the phone.

"Could you talk to my dad? He is a little wigged out. I will get the dessert ready."

Beckett took the phone. She was tired and it sounded in her voice. "Hey, Castle"

"Hey yourself'" he replied. "What is going on? Is Alexis okay?"

"Your daughter is fine. She just wanted some company."

"She called you?" he asked.

"Don't sound so surprised, Castle. She was uncomfortable being alone and asked me if I could drop by the house."

In truth, Alexis had always been the smart one. Castle bristled with pride that his daughter called Detective Beckett. Who better to watch out for her than one of NYPD's finest?

"You sound tired, detective."

I am a bit tired, but it isn't too late," replied Beckett.

Castle had definite concern in his voice, for both Beckett and Alexis. "I really appreciate you coming by the house. You should really consider spending the night, Kate. The maid should have cleaned up my room by now. I would offer the guest room, but Meredith moved in to it. Please feel free to stay. You are off tomorrow aren't you?"

Alexis came in to the room with two plates and bottled waters. She could tell that her dad was grilling Beckett and so she handed Kate the dessert and took the phone from her. Kate could see why Alexis was the grown up around here. "Dad!" she said. "Give it a rest. We are fine."

"Alexis, please invite Kate to spend the night. She can take my room and I will be home from my trip Sunday afternoon. Love you too." With that, the conversation ended.

There was no sign of Meredith or Martha at midnight. Alexis talked Kate into spending the night and they left a note on the counter so that Martha and Meredith would know the detective was in the house. She showed Kate upstairs to Castle's room and asked her if she wanted a t shirt or a button down shirt. Kate opted for one of Castle's old dress shirts and Alexis grabbed a new toothbrush travel kit from her bathroom.

"I keep these in case my friends stay over unexpectedly," she said.

It was surreal sleeping in Castle's bed, but it was still just a bed. The sheets were clean and Kate was exhausted. She fell asleep quickly.

Across the country, Castle was having trouble falling asleep. He was enraged that Martha and Meredith were not home for Alexis. He was indebted to Beckett for being available to help his daughter. And he was picturing her curled up naked in his bed. Actually, he pictured her naked, then he pictured her in a t-shirt, and finally he pictured her walking out of his bathroom, brushing her teeth, wearing nothing but his old blue oxford cloth shirt. Her long legs showing. Her chest slightly visible where the shirt was unbuttoned. He hoped that no one changed the sheets before he got home so he could curl up in that same bed on Sunday.

Around seven, Kate heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Are you awake?" asked Alexis.

"Sure, come on in," replied Kate. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Alexis came in with a steaming cup of coffee for Kate and a glass of orange juice for herself.

"Thanks for the coffee," replied Kate. "Did the adults make it home last night?"

"I think so," replied Alexis. "My dad is going to be pissed with the two of them."

Alexis sat on the corner of the bed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks for coming over. I thought I was being stupid, but you were the first one I thought to call."

Kate wasted no time telling Alexis that she did the right thing by calling her last night.

"Do you have plans for the day?" asked Kate.

Alexis listed off her plans for an afternoon with her friends and Kate left the house a short time later.

* * *

**A/N: **I know you are reading.... if you don't care to review, the next chapter will be tailored just for you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to I'm Widget for watching my back. Just to clarify, Meredith slept with Rick on Monday and then left for New York to stay with Alexis. Mistakes are always my own. Thanks!**

CHAPTER 3: Nikki and Ricky

Castle arrived home on Sunday afternoon to what seemed like an empty apartment. Alexis came bounding down the stairs when she heard her dad call out her name. She had been dong homework. He presented her with an Alcatraz sweatshirt and earrings from a Rodeo Drive boutique. A strange combination for anyone but Castle.

"How was the flight?" she asked.

"I got a little sleep," he replied. "Where are the M's?"

"I think they may be hiding from you. They know you are upset about me calling Beckett."

"I am not upset about you reaching out to Detective Beckett. That was the wise thing to do in the situation. I am upset that they placed you in a position where you did not feel safe."

"It was silly, dad."

"No, you were right. Now, why don't I get cleaned up and take you out to a nice early dinner."

Castle headed upstairs. He found his bed neatly made up and his oxford shirt lying near his pillow. He couldn't stop himself from picking it up and smelling the light perfume that lingered in the fabric. He hid it under the covers and made a note to tell the maid not to change his sheets on Monday.

When they returned home from dinner, Meredith and Martha were waiting. Castle did not dismiss Alexis. He held her hand and turned to the women. "I love you mother, but this young lady is the most important person in my world," he said. "I thought you both knew that. I thought you both would understand that I rarely leave Alexis. You should have changed your plans for the short time I was gone in order to be there for her and for me." He dropped Alexis' hand and headed upstairs.

* * *

By Tuesday, Castle had caught up on his sleep and he headed down to the precinct bearing gifts. He had picked up designer ties for Ryan and Esposito, a necklace for Lanie, and a snow globe of San Francisco for Detective Beckett. It came with a free trip to that particular city, but he was not about to tell the others about that part of the gift. His face fell when Esposito told him that Beckett was out of town on personal business. He accompanied the guys on a case across town and spent the day trying to pry information out of them regarding Beckett.

"Call her yourself," teased Ryan.

"Not with you two clowns standing nearby," replied Castle.

He did text Detective Beckett that afternoon, with no response. And he sent her a text every hour after that. When Castle got home, he had dinner with his family, but his mind was still thinking about Beckett's absence. Around ten, his phone rang.

"Castle," he answered.

"Hey," Beckett responded.

"Is everything okay Detective?" he asked.

"My dad got sick and I could not use my cell phone while I was at the hospital. When I got back to his house, I realized that you had been trying to reach me."

"I am really sorry to hear about your dad." he replied. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but thanks. It is good to know you are back in town, even though I am not."

Castle told her about his day with Ryan and Esposito. The gift waiting for her, minus the trip. Lanie's reaction to the necklace he picked out. He also told her about squaring off with Meredith and Martha.

His conversation took Beckett's mind off her dad for just a few minutes and provided her with a bit of levity after the last 48 hours. The department had agreed to allow Beckett to make an appearance as Nikki Heat at Castle's final New York book signing. Their book signing was still a week away, on December 15th. Her dad would be fine by then.

"Please call me if I can help in any way," he said. "I am heading to Washington DC for the next two days and then back to New York for the talk show circuit, but you can call anytime."

Beckett thanked him and hung up her cell phone. Her thoughts drifted between caring for her dad and the next time she would see Castle. She wondered if he had changed the sheets on his bed. She wished she wasn't alone tonight, in her parent's house. She brought her dad home the next day and was back at work by Thursday. Friday night she watched Castle pitch his book on the late night show and began to think about their upcoming book signing.

* * *

She hadn't seen Castle in two weeks. Well, she had seen him on tv and she had spoken to him, but not face to face. His West Coast tour had been very successful and Nikki Heat was number 1 on best selling lists across the country. The department had agreed to allow Beckett to make the book signing appearance on the condition that it was set up as a fundraiser for the Police Athletic League. Castle was donating money from every book sold at the store that night and his publisher had set up a photo booth where customers could donate to the cause and get their photo taken with a cardboard likeness of the famous author.

Beckett was going to the event in a squad car, lights flashing and all. She thought it was a bit over the top, but she didn't mind the escort of two of the most handsome and intimidating officers in her precinct. Reed and Marquez had both trained with Beckett when they were rookies. They looked forward to the night of rich and glitz, but both were caught off guard when they picked up their former partner. Beckett decided to go with her favorite tailored blue suit but she added stilettos and a sheer silver top which was unbuttoned much farther than the detective would ever wear to a crime scene.

As the squad car pulled up in front of the book store, Beckett was surprised to see over 100 people lined up outside. The officers cleared a path for her while onlookers shouted "It's Nikki Heat!" Beckett was ushered inside and the officers continued to part the crowd until she came face to face with him.

He looked tired and yet so much in his element.....surrounded by fans, the center of everyone's attention. Yet, his glance told her a different story. He looked up and his smile was genuine and sincere.

"Hey," said Castle.

Beckett shifted gears. She became Nikki Heat and not the aloof, professional NYPD Detective. Beckett dropped into to character and sidled up to the autograph table putting her hands on his shoulders. Flash bulbs fired off as she toyed with his hair and leaned close.

"You wanted Nikki Heat...now you got her," Beckett said in a sultry voice.

The crowd went wild. They demanded a pose and so Castle obliged his adoring fans and posed several times with Beckett, alias Nikki. His heart was racing and her top was way too shear for the conservative suit. Her heels gave her an advantage. She could almost look him in the eyes. He had to turn away to compose himself. At about that same time Beckett/Nikki ran her hand inside his jacket, up his shirt and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her way. She pursed her lips, kissed his cheek, and then strutted a few yards away to stand with her officers. The two cops struck a protective pose, arms crossed, standing on each side of Beckett/Nikki. The look on Castle's face was one of disbelief. He thought that Beckett would be hesitant to play this role and appear at a signing. Whether she wanted him with true desire or she was pulling a stunt, he was at a loss to say. His surprise was unmistakable. The lipstick mark on his cheek was proof that it wasn't a dream.

The rest of the night was a juggling act between selling books, signing autographs, and posing with fans. Whenever a new group was let through the lines, the crowd would chant for Nikki Heat. Beckett/Nikki would step away from her protection detail and tease Castle without any restraint. She would taunt him and touch him and pose with him for countless photos. At one point, Beckett/Nikki pulled Castle into a standing position, restrained Castle by the arm and then borrowed Marquez's nightstick and ran it up and down his pant leg in a mock search. She returned him to his chair with a smirk on his face, but he could not fire off any retort.

It was not lost on Castle that Beckett's protection detail consisted of two big, handsome officers, decked out in their dress uniforms with multiple medals and real guns. As the event drew to a close, Paula told Beckett that she could make her exit and that they had raised over $5000 for the PAL charity. Beckett/Nikki sauntered over to Castle as he sat signing the last few autographs. She leaned in close, her chest mere inches from his. She placed a kiss on her index finger and then placed her finger on his lips.

"Later, Castle." And with that, Beckett/Nikki escaped with her detail in tow.

Castle called out, but it was too late. He had a meet and greet scheduled with the book store staff after the doors were closed and he would not get home until well after midnight. He returned to his final customers and smiled politely. Paula grabbed a seat next to him while the staff took care of the last guests and locked the doors.

"Beckett did a great job tonight!" she said. "What did you do to get such a performance out of her?"

"I wish I could take credit," he replied. "I saw her play a role on an undercover job once that vaguely reminded me of tonight, but I always thought she despised Nikki Heat."

"Well, you were both superstars and we raised over $5000 for the police department. I wish I could let you follow her out of here, but you have other obligations and then I am taking you out for a late supper."

Castle knew better than to protest. He was under contract and this was his job. He did not want to go to dinner, especially with Paula, but he was starving. Not to mention emotionally drained from the night. He took out his phone and texted Beckett. The message said "Thanks! U and Nikki were amazing." The next morning, Castle was picked up at seven am for his flight to Chicago.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Midwest

Chicago was far away as far as Rick Castle was concerned. He had not gotten any sleep on the plane and a five am wake up call was a bit much even for him. He went straight to his book signing and then headed to the hotel. The talk show appearance was tomorrow. For now, he just needed a long nap.

He had secretly packed the blue shirt that Beckett had worn at his house and now he used it as his pillow as he tried to sleep. His thoughts flashed back to the night before. He relived each move that Beckett made, disguised as Nikki. _Was it real?_ He wanted to believe it was. She was very good at poker and it could have all been a ruse. When he woke up, he took a shower and ordered room service. He had just stretched out on the king sized bed when his cell phone rang.

"Detective Beckett, to what do I owe the honor?" he said.

"Thank you for helping us raise so much money for the PAL," she said. "It really was generous of you!"

"You were amazing!" he replied. "I am sure that you and your officers had a great deal to do with raising all that money." He paused slightly and then asked, "How is your dad?"

"My dad is doing well, thanks."

Beckett hesitated. She loved hearing his voice, but she had really just called to thank him. Captain Montgomery had been ecstatic over the money raised and the positive press in the papers that day. She had promised to pass the news on to Castle.

"Beckett?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Can you talk for a while?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah... is something wrong?"

"No. It is just that we really haven't talked in a while and I miss the banter. I just woke up from a nap and I would really like to just talk before I need to get more sleep. Where are you?"

"At home, curled up on the couch, and you?"

"I'm stretched out on my king sized bed in my hotel room. Do you want to know what I'm wearing?"

"No Castle, that is quite alright."

"I want you to know the the outfit you wore the other night was sheer torture for me." he said.

"You've seen that suit before. It's one of my favorites." Beckett was toying with him now. She was sipping a glass of good red wine and she was in the mood to play. "I had fun the other night. I could be Nikki and get away with everything I thought of doing to you."

"Everything?" he asked.

"Well, if we were seeing each other and I wanted to cut loose, I would probably surprise even you, Castle. But right now, I just have to chalk it up to being away from you for a week."

"It's been more like two weeks, Detective. I need to change the subject so I don't end up watching porn all night. What are your doing for Christmas?"

"You are the only one I know who would put porn and Christmas in back to back sentences. I am working."

"All day and all night? Doesn't your family celebrate Christmas?"

Beckett told Castle that she and her dad made time for the holiday each year, but it was much less than when her mom was alive. It was a hard time for both of them. She would be covering shifts on both Christmas Eve and Christmas, which could be really quiet or really crazy. She had the day after Christmas off. Castle begged her to drop by the house for Christmas. He always spent Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with his daughter, mother, and usually all the ex's (including girlfriends).

"There is one thing," said Beckett.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I am holding a dinner for my team next Tuesday. I do it every year. No gifts. Nothing to bring. Just a nice quiet dinner to toast the year. I sent an invitation to your house, but I wanted you to know that you, Martha, and Alexis are all invited." Beckett spoke with such sincerity that Castle had to sit up in bed and take notice.

"I would, I mean we would be honored," he replied. "The only down side is that I won't get to spend any alone time with you."

"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself it that happened," quipped Beckett.

Castle was momentarily at a loss for words. "There are many things we could do if we were alone, Detective, starting out with your Nikki Heat routine."

Beckett was the one blushing now. She tactfully changed the subject and asked Castle what he got Alexis this year.

"Alexis and I are going to Maui after Christmas. It is a big secret but I know I can trust you with it. I have two book signings on Oahu and then we are officially on vacation and the PR tour is over."

They had talked for over two hours when Beckett realized how late it was. She was thoroughly relaxed and had wandered into her bedroom during the course of the conversation. Now, she was curled up under the covers.

"It is getting late here in New York. Night, Castle."

"Until Tuesday, Detective."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! One chapter to go after this one and the story will be complete. Happy Holidays.... enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5: Dinner with Friends

Beckett was really looking forward to her holiday dinner this year. The team had a lot to be thankful for and so did she. She had planned the menu, chosen the music and cleaned her apartment in preparation for the big day.

Lanie arrived just in time to help Beckett with her outfit. Although she had been dressing herself for most of her life, Kate Beckett became incapable of making a decision when it came to preparing for a social visit with Castle. Lanie knew that her nerves had gotten the best of her. The dress code for this affair was casual, since they often wore suits at work. Lanie chose a shimmering green top for Kate and then paired it with a long skirt and tall boots.

Each year, Lanie played hostess at this traditional party. Beckett rarely loosened up enough to have fun at her own party, even with her partners. This year may be different, but Lanie was still there to back her up.

At 5:45, there was a knock at the door and Lanie opened it to reveal the Castles bearing gifts. Alexis had a cheese plate and a loaf of artisan bread, Martha had two bottles of wine, and Richard was carrying the cognac. Beckett was in the kitchen, but she heard the commotion. Lanie took their jackets, pointed Richard toward the kitchen, and then showed Alexis and Martha around the apartment.

He stood in the doorway to the kitchen and Beckett let out the breath she had been holding.

"Hey"

"Hey back"

Castle moved across the tile and pulled Beckett into a warm embrace, catching her slightly off guard.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear. Castle stepped back, still holding her hand and said, " you look incredible."

Beckett flashed him a smile before pulling her emotions under control. They heard the arrival of more guests and Castle released Beckett's hand. They walked out to greet Ryan, Esposito, and their dates who arrived bearing twelve packs of imported beer. After the introductions, Lanie got drinks for everyone and Beckett put the finishing touches on her beef stroganoff dinner. She called everyone to the table at just past 6:30. It was her mother's large round table. Beckett was seated between Esposito and Lanie. Castle was across the table from her. Alexis was next to Ryan and Martha was carrying on a spirited conversation with Lanie about the best broadway plays.

The dinner was amazing. Castle had no idea that Beckett could cook and cook well. He stored it away in his memory and decided after his first taste of the stroganoff that this would not be a trait she had in common with Nikki Heat. As much as he wanted to be seated next to Beckett, Castle was actually enjoying his view. He could watch her and did not even have to be discreet, since she was in plain sight. Ryan's date was overwhelmed to be sitting next to the famous Richard Castle and he obliged by discussing his Storm novels with her during dinner.

After dinner, Lanie refilled everyone's drinks, while Alexis and Castle helped Beckett clear the table. When Ryan realized that Beckett had gotten a video game unit, he fired it up and challenged Alexis to a duel. Castle excused himself from kitchen duties and asked Lanie where the bathroom was located. The guest bath was in use, so she pointed him towards Beckett's bedroom, but cautioned him about messing with her stuff.

Castle really did need to pee, but as he was washing his hands, he noticed the beautiful claw foot tub, the half burned candles and the large dressing area. This was why she chose this apartment. It was all about the amenities. And yes, Beckett was truly more of a romantic than she led on. He escaped quietly and returned to the living room. He sidled up behind Beckett as she watched the group play a spirited game of tennis on the video screen.

She felt his presence and stood very still. He was just an inch or two behind her. They just stood there for what seemed like minutes. Then Alexis and Esposito crushed Ryan and his date and the group erupted in laughter. Castle had maneuvered to the other side of the room to give his daughter a congratulatory hug. Everyone took turns trying to beat Esposito and Alexis at a variety of games. Lanie and Beckett scored the most points, but still went down in defeat.

After an hour, Beckett placed several desserts on the table along with fresh coffee, hot chocolate, and cognac. Everyone sampled the chocolate torte, cranberry peach cobbler, and milk chocolate mousse cheesecake. Beckett made everything but the torte. Around 9 p.m., Esposito, Ryan, and their dates thanked their hostess and their boss and headed off to a club. They had the next two days off and would see Beckett back at work on Christmas Day. Castle took a seat on the couch surrounded by the ladies. Alexis was telling them about her classes for the next semester and Martha was elaborating on her latest auditions. The group talked and laughed and finished their drinks. When Beckett got up to clear some of the plates, Castle told the group they should be getting home. They retrieved their coats and said their good byes. Castle hugged Lanie and then Beckett, thanking both of them for the dinner.

Lanie and Beckett turned out the kitchen lights and headed for Kate's bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and sat on Kate's bed, talking about the night.

"Did you tell him?" asked Lanie.

"No. We really didn't get a chance to talk," replied Kate.

"You are going to tell him, right?"

"I want to try to deliver their gifts on Christmas Day. He told me that he is taking Alexis to Maui. I will tell him then."

"OKAY, play by your rules Kate, but think about it. December has been a long month ...for both of you. From what I have seen, you have missed him more than you care to admit. And, the fact that you opened up your apartment to him and his family tells me that you are taking a big step out of your normal comfort zone. If I tell you he was in your bathroom, are you going to freak?"

"What?" "Lanie, what do you mean?" asked Kate.

"Relax, the man had to pee and the guest bathroom was occupied. Come on Kate, there were nine of us here. We couldn't all use the guest bath."

Kate could not be mad. She was embarrassed. She told Lanie that he probably noticed the candles and the tub. She had tried to keep the fact hidden that she really was a romantic. That is how Will had won her over. The Sundays in the park and the cozy restaurants. Richard Castle had the means and the motive to romance Detective Kate Beckett in unparalleled ways. She was afraid to lose control.

"Kate, I really don't think that Castle is the type," added Lanie. "Look at him. He is a playboy. He is fun and sure there are flashes of brilliance when he is with his daughter or solving a case, but a romantic? If he played that card it would not be genuine and you would know it."

Kate wasn't sure. If Castle turned on his romantic powers, she would undoubtedly lose herself.

"Listen girl, don't sweat it. It was good to see you have fun tonight." Lanie headed to the guest bedroom to get some sleep. The after party clean up could wait until morning. "Good night."

"Good night Lanie and thanks for everything."

Kate was left alone with her thoughts. She was off tomorrow and then working through Christmas Day. She hoped to catch up with Castle before he left for the Hawaiian Islands. For now, she lay in bed thinking about how nice it was to have him and his family in her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any rights to Norah Jones or her songs. **

**I intended to end this story here. If you want more, I will need at least seven of you to encourage me. A stand alone story would probably not make sense. Thanks and happy holidays!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Christmas

Christmas Day at the Castle residence was winding down. Meredith had left for her hotel over an hour ago. Castle was sulking in a chair near the tree. Alexis came in to cheer up her dad. He had surprised her with tickets to Maui for the rest of the Christmas break, yet he seemed to be brooding.

"Dad, if you miss her so much, why don't you call her?" asked Alexis.

"You see too much young Jedi," he replied.

"You know that she likes you, right?"

"I can't be sure."

"Dad, it is as clear to see as Gram's red hair", replied Alexis.

Rick Castle just shook his head. He had been burned by love, but he kept repeating his same playboy errs. Beckett was different. She had all the looks, but she had a brain to match. She was his equal or better in so many ways. He sloshed the expensive scotch in his glass.

There was a knock at the door and Alexis got up from the couch to answer it. Rick heard some banter and came around the corner to see Alexis talking to Detective Beckett.

Castle could not hide his enthusiasm. He put down his scotch to help her out of her coat. Martha came out of the kitchen to say hello and all of them stood in the hallway in a rather awkward knot of humanity.

Alexis broke up the group by taking Beckett by the hand and dragging her off to see the tree. She was quickly filling in the details of the gift her dad had gotten her. They were heading to Maui. Beckett had known about the trip, but that was not her main reason for stopping by after her shift. She wanted to give the Castle family their gifts. And she needed to tell Castle about something.

Martha and Castle caught up to them and remembered their manners, offering drinks and food. Beckett took an offer of a bottled water and proceeded to hand Martha a small gift box. It housed an ornate music box which played her favorite broadway show tune.

Castle pointed to the other shirt-box sized package that Detective Kate Beckett was holding.

"You want this?" she said playfully. "It might be for Alexis."

"Pleeeese," he pleaded.

Beckett directed him to sit down on the couch with Alexis so they could open it together. She had gotten the two of them a half day zip line adventure for their trip. Both father and daughter screamed like seven year old kids. Alexis bounded from the couch and threw her arms around Beckett. Castle sat dumfounded on the couch. He was in awe of this woman. He soaked up the joy watching her with Alexis and then he gave her a sincere thank you for giving them an experience they could enjoy together. After the excitement died down, Beckett took a seat at the other end of the couch, admiring the decorations and tree. She was tired and had the next day off. She really just needed to catch up on her sleep.

Castle walked over to the tree and snatched up a neatly wrapped gift box.

"This, is for you," he said.

Beckett opened the card. It simply said, "To the extraordinary KB....all our love, Rick, Martha, and Alexis."

She looked up at Castle and smiled. She opened the gift box and found two gift certificates for a spa day at a trendy retreat in Manhattan.

"I thought you and Lanie might enjoy a day of pampering. Get any combination of treatments you would like and they will be covered by these certificates."

A larger than life smile erupted on Beckett's face. "Thank you," she said.

Castle slid onto the couch next to Beckett. He was happy to just be sitting next to her, feeling the warmth of her body. She reached out and touched his hand. It had been a long month of work and travel and both were enjoying the closeness of the moment.

Martha breezed by on her way from the kitchen to her side of the house and Beckett thanked her for the generous gift. The spa had been Martha's inspiration. Alexis came back into the room after calling her friend Paige to tell her about the zip line adventure. She crowded onto the couch next to her dad for a few minutes and Beckett thanked her for the gift too. Alexis stole a glance at her dad and then announced that she was heading upstairs to finish her packing and get some sleep. The Detective and the Writer Monkey were left alone again, on the couch, near the Christmas tree, with some soft music playing on the stereo.

He asked her about her day.

She asked him how Christmas had worked out with his ex wives.

They both danced around their feelings, while making small talk. Then Detective Beckett came out with the news she had driven across town to deliver.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be gone when you get back from your trip with Alexis."

It was a good thing that Castle was seated because he took the news like a sucker punch. Beckett watched as the shock edged across his face. She did not intend to be so dramatic, but she wanted to see his reaction face to face.

"Gone?" he asked hesitantly.

"More like out of state," she replied.

"Would you mind explaining yourself?" he asked.

She told Castle that every other year, she took a working vacation to one of five FBI training facilities. This year she was going to Vermont. The group attended some training and also enjoyed some winter activities. She had made the plans over six months ago and had put them out of her mind. It had always been an event that Beckett looked forward to attending, except for this year.

A slow ballad was playing. Castle stood up and pulled Beckett into his arms. He thought if he held her close enough, she would change her plans. He almost forgot that he had plans of his own.

"This has certainly been a December to remember," he whispered.

When the song entitled _"The nearness of you" _came on next, he pulled Beckett closer and tighter and continued to dance with her. At some point, Castle pulled back. Beckett looked up, thinking something was wrong, and ended up meeting his mouth in one smooth, long kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Kate," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Castle."

"Can you stay?"

Beckett smiled. She wanted to spend the rest of Christmas right here, but she could not trust losing her heart. Her instincts told her to wait. She slowly shook her head. The timing was off. Castle was leaving. And then Beckett would be gone too.

The song ended and Beckett said that she really should be getting home. Castle got her jacket and walked her to the door. He wrapped his arms around her one more time, pulling her close. He didn't kiss her this time. He just held on. And so did she.

The End....or is it?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Gone to Maui

Richard Castle had one VIP in his life, his daughter Alexis. Although he had the luxury of staying at home while writing highly successful novels, he did it all for his daughter. He did not like being away so much in December and he knew he had to tip the balance back in her favor. She was an amazing soul and he valued each minute in her life.

The long flights to the Hawaiian islands left Alexis and Castle zapped. Their driver took them to their hotel on Oahu and they ordered room service before heading to their own rooms in the suite to crash. After twelve hours, both Alexis and Castle were back with the living. They headed off to the pool to start on their tans. Castle had two book signings. After that, they would be free to start their true vacation time after a short flight to Maui.

The December weather in Hawaii was amazing, Warm...sunny...clear. The afternoon always seemed to bring a shower or two, but the rain was warm and rarely lasted more than an hour at a time. Father and daughter swam some laps before moving to the lounge chairs near the glass railing. They had a clear view of the beach and ocean while they relaxed in the sun.

"Dad," asked Alexis. "Why haven't you considered getting married again?

Castle was at a loss. "I may have thought about it several times, but I wanted to be able to put you first."

"You know that I would be okay with it, right?" she asked.

"I guess I am still waiting for the right fit...someone who completes us."

Alexis didn't want to push. She loved the quality time with her dad, but she really got tired of him signing women's chests and following many of his fans with his eyes. She knew what it meant. She dropped the topic for now but quietly thought of a certain lady detective who may fit the part rather well.

They finished their book club commitments and headed to Maui. Castle had chosen a hotel with minimal technology. They had a Wi-Fi hot spot in the main building, but each bungalow was as low tech as possible. The idea was to roll out of bed each morning and find a tray of breakfast on the lanai and then catch some sun and some waves. Each afternoon they could enjoy surfing, snorkeling and hiking. Food could be ordered at the bungalow or they could walk to any number of fine restaurants on the property.

The second day on Maui they headed for their zip line adventure. It was about an hour away from the hotel up in the mountains. The drive was amazing but the zip line took their breath away. Castle got some candid shots and also ordered the zip line photos and video. They scheduled a second day later in the week and returned to their bungalow. During dinner, Castle asked Alexis if he could send a photo or two to Beckett. Alexis picked out two of her favorite shots while Castle sent Beckett a text asking her for her personal e-mail address. They returned to their bungalow and read until the sound of the nearby waves lulled them to sleep.

Over 5000 miles away, Detective Beckett was winding down her night. A weird sound on her personal phone signaled that she was getting an incoming text message. She found the phone and was surprised to see a text from Castle. It didn't say anything more than "hi" and "can you send me your personal e-mail". She shot him a quick reply and settled in for the night.

The next morning during breakfast at the hotel cafe, Castle sent a more personal e-mail to Beckett along with two attachments of their zip line adventure.

Hi Kate,

Thanks so much for the zip line tour. As you can see by the photos, it was a great experience for Alexis and I to share and a very thoughtful gift. We enjoyed ourselves so much that we booked another day of zipping later this week. It is hard to describe the beauty and peacefulness here. There are no televisions, no computers, and no phones in our bungalow. We fall asleep to the sounds of the waves and wake to the smell of Kona coffee delivered with our breakfast. It is a complete change of pace and one that has everything but you. I miss you and cannot wait to see you in person to share the details of this trip.

Yours,

Castle

* * *

Across the US, Beckett had caught an early morning case and was kept busy throughout the day. She had forgotten about Castle's e-mail request although she did not hesitate to give up the information. By the time she wrapped up the paperwork, it was after seven. She grabbed a pizza and headed home. After two beers and two slices, she remembered to check her e-mail. Like so many people, Detective Beckett spent so much time on e-mail at work that she usually only looked at her personal e-mail account on a weekly basis. What she found knocked her back in her chair and put a smile on her face. The stress of the day disappeared as she took in the zip line pictures and read and re-read Castle's note. She saved them to her hard drive before calling it a night.

Beckett had researched the resort where Castle was staying and she knew that they promoted a low tech environment. She wondered how that would work for a father and daughter who were hard-wired to technology. Castle had told Beckett that he owed his daughter some quality time. The note said it all. She knew they were getting the time they needed to catch up after his cross country book tours. Still, a part of her wondered if she had a chance of fitting into their lives.

The next day, Beckett was at work early and in a good mood for the first time in a week. Her team attributed it to the fact that she was heading on vacation and she did nothing to change that thought. In reality, she wished that she would be in New York when the Castles returned. She and Esposito caught two homicides that ended up being related. As the week wrapped up, all three detectives were assigned duty in Times Square for New Years Eve. They cruised the crowd, calling for uniformed police when needed throughout the night. It was bitter cold, so the crowd was a bit less than in previous years. When the ball dropped and the new year lit up, Detective Beckett felt just a bit lonely with all the kissing couples near her. She knew it would be hours until the stroke of midnight reached the Hawaiian islands, but she checked her phone anyway. A smile spread across her face when she read the simple text...."Happy NY in NY".

On Sunday, Beckett headed her SUV toward the state of Vermont. She was happy to get out of the city and the long drive gave her plenty of time to think about a certain writer monkey.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Vermont

**A/N: Thanks to MLN for the idea and for letting me share it with all of you.**

Beckett arrived at the spacious resort complex in Vermont, about the same time that Castle and daughter were touching down in New York. Her drive was fairly easy with very little snow on the roads. Kate checked in and and changed clothes before heading to the welcome reception.

It did not take her long to locate several friends and she spent the evening catching up with many detectives and special agents from across the country. The activities for the week ranged from seminars on forensics and investigative techniques to the hands on practice of mixed martial arts. Every afternoon, the group was set free for a few hours of skiing, sightseeing, or shopping.

Back in New York, Castle checked in at the precinct with Ryan and Esposito.

"How goes it, detectives?"

"Well, if it isn't a tanned and rested Rick Castle, here to bust our chops," replied Esposito.

"Don't be too hard on the multi-millionaire playboy Esposito, he may have brought us some gifts from the islands," said Ryan.

"No way, he's just here to get the 10-20 on Detective Beckett," replied Esposito.

Castle just grinned. Even if the guys knew where she was staying, he knew they would not give up the information. "I did bring gifts and Alexis says hi."

Castle handed out some gaudy shirts and a few tasteful items, including lapel pins from the Maui Police Department. Ryan and Esposito caught a homicide across town and Castle tagged along. He needed a few more ideas for his second Nikki Heat book to help expand his other characters. Maybe some alone time with the guys would shape his story a bit more. After two days at the precinct, he figured he would have to do more if he was going to reach out to Beckett. She had texted him once on Monday to say that she made it to Vermont, but that was all.

It was now Wednesday. Castle shook his head and made a call. This was going to cost him.

"Special Agent Sorenson?"

"This is Agent Sorenson," replied Will.

"It's Richard Castle and I need your help," said Castle. "I really want to locate Detective Beckett while she is at the training academy in Vermont. I think that the research could really help add some depth to my next novel."

Will grinned as he answered, "You cannot gain access to that type of event, Mr. Castle." Will had emphasized the word "Mr." He knew that Richard Castle was hot for Beckett. He even sort of respected Castle, but that did not mean he was going to just roll over.

Castle changed tactics. "Look Will, I am asking you to help me narrow down my choice of cities and hotels. If I cannot get in to the events, at least I can try to reach out to Detective Beckett. There's $5000 in it for you if you can give me the details I need."

Agent Sorenson took the bait. He agreed to meet Castle after work at a bar in midtown. They talked briefly and exchanged folders. Castle was true to his word and paid up. Sorenson described one of the FBI trips he had taken and told Castle that he had first met Kate at the welcome event. That was all the details he shared, except for the hotel name and address contained in the folder.

* * *

FBI week wrapped up its activities on Friday. At about 9 p.m., Beckett and some friends were just returning from dinner. The group said their goodbyes in the lobby and Kate Beckett headed towards the elevators. Her three companions walked in to the lobby bar and ordered a round of drinks. They did not notice the man sitting in the corner in a plaid shirt, hiking boots, and jeans.

A few minutes later, Beckett was safely inside her suite sprawled on her bed. She had not even removed her coat. It had been a long, fun week but she actually missed New York, or at least a few certain people back in her home state. The knock on her door startled her from her trance and put her on edge.

"Room service," a man's voice announced.

Beckett moved to the door with her hand on her Glock. She peered through the door viewer and saw a hotel employee with a large tray. Opening the door carefully, she stated that she did not order room service.

"I know Miss Beckett. This order was called in. Please read the note."

She took the card offered by the employee. _I wish I was there. Please let this employee deliver some cognac and coffee. Call me. Castle._

Beckett stepped back with one hand hidden on the butt of her handgun. She allowed the employee to enter and place the large tray on her coffee table. She tipped him five dollars and locked the door as he left. Beckett surveyed the tray. Besides the drinks, there was a slice of chocolate cheesecake. Kate finally removed her coat, kicked off her shoes, and found her phone. She was seated on the arm of the sofa while her phone connected to that of one Rick Castle. Instead of his voice, she heard another knock on her door.

Frustrated, Kate hit the end button on her phone and headed for the door. She looked out the door viewer to see a man fitting Castle's description but dressed like a lumberjack. His phone had stopped ringing and he looked up in surprise as Beckett flung the door open.

"Castle?"

"Hey Beckett!"

"What on earth are you doing here?" she roared.

"Could I come in?" he asked.

Beckett shifted gears. The sudden appearance of her favorite shadow had caught her completely off guard. She slowly stepped back from the door, allowing Castle to step into her suite. She closed and locked the door and then slowly turned around. Without saying a word, Castle pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her body and whispered "I really missed you!"

Beckett trembled. She collapsed into his arms, burying her face into Castle's plaid shirt. He held on tightly and slowly leaned downed to caress her cheek with his thumb.

"Kate?"

"Honey?" asked Castle. "I really hoped this would be a good surprise..."

Beckett's voice was muffled by his shirt. She pulled herself together and took a deep breath. He could feel her muscles tighten as she gained some command of the situation. Beckett directed him toward the couch. He reluctantly released his grasp hanging on to her hand until the last minute before stepping away. Beckett retrieved a coffee mug and a tumbler from her small kitchenette and returned to the couch. She curled her long legs up under her and swiveled her body to face Castle.

"Coffee or cognac?"

"I think we could both use the cognac about now," he replied. Castle motioned for Kate to let him pour the drinks and he filled their glasses from the expensive bottle. The tension in the room slowly swirled away as they each took a sip or two of the drink.

"Let me try this again," Castle started. He handed Kate the plate with the dessert on it. "I flew down here today so I could see you. I have a room down the hall. I thought we could fly home together if you wanted the company." Castle stopped to take a breath and Beckett leaned over and placed a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth. She set down the plate and her drink. Placing her finger over his mouth, she edged closer to Castle's side and wrapped her arms around him.

"That is a sweet thought," she whispered, "but I drove here".

She did not pull away. Castle was off his game now. Her lips were mere inches from his. Before he could act, Beckett closed the gap and took in his lips, his mouth, and his tongue. Every fantasy of Nikki Heat was eclipsed by the raw emotion that poured from the real life Beckett. The inhibitions that kept them apart in public fell away and Castle and Beckett tore into each other with hungry kisses. A few moments later they slowly pulled apart.

"Could I maybe get a ride home with you tomorrow?" Castle asked quietly.

"I think I can arrange it", Beckett replied as she poured more cognac and then relaxed against Rick's body. They fell into easy conversation, slowly catching up on their time spent away from each other.

The coffee pot was empty and the dessert long gone. It was past midnight. Castle stood up slowly untangling his body from Kate's. He pulled her up off the couch and into his arms.

"What time should we leave?" he asked.

"Checkout is 11 am. I am in no rush."

The tables had turned, but Castle did not bite. As much as he wanted to open the door to Kate's bedroom, he knew that he had to wait. This journey was going to take some time. She did not want a one night stand. She did not deserve just one night. This woman in standing in front of him, opening her heart much wider than ever before, was different and she was special.

Their amazing date night ended at the door. He kissed her with an intensity that took her breath away and then Castle headed down the hall to his room. Beckett shut off the lights and fell into bed. She was asleep in two minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Stuck

Castle's head was spinning. _Did he do the right thing? When had he ever walked away from a woman this beautiful? He could have been in bed with her right now. Was he crazy?_ The answer was yes and no. Castle had never held back in his life. Well, to be honest, there was a young woman over fifteen years ago, who told him that she needed some space. That didn't turn out so well.

He tumbled onto the bed in his hotel suite. The cognac, the travel, the conversations flooded his senses. He thought about his reasons for tracking Beckett all the way to Vermont. He had told her that he missed her. That part came straight from his heart. The other reasons were all jokes played on him by his mind...that she was seeing someone, that she was ill, that she was hiding something, that she needed time away from him, the list went on and on. Spending time with her tonight had cemented his heart and mind together. Beckett was a cautious person who used walls to protect her heart and strengthen her mind for the career she chose. For the most part, she kept her private life private. She had few close friends, many acquaintances, and while she liked to have fun, she rarely made time for it.

Castle needed sleep, but he tossed for hours. Finally, after five a.m., exhaustion took over. When Beckett phoned his room at nine, he nearly cascaded off the bed looking for the phone.

"Castle"

"Are you OK, you sound like you are barely alive?" asked Beckett.

"I am not really awake yet."

"Did you want to get some breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure, but it is going to take me a little while to get ready," he answered.

"Okay, why don't you come down to my suite when you are ready. I need to finish packing."

With that, Kate hung up her phone. About thirty minutes later, a clean but rather disoriented Rick Castle tapped on her door. They headed to the cafe and ordered breakfast.

"You seem kind of quiet," she commented.

"I had trouble falling asleep and I am not much of a morning person," he replied.

"What is Alexis doing this weekend?"

Castle grabbed his phone. "I totally forgot to call her this morning. Would you mind?"

"No." Kate was surprised. Castle always checked in. They had not had too much to drink. She had no trouble sleeping. She was going to have to quiz him once he was locked securely in her car. She listened to his side of the conversation.

"Yes, I am fine. We should be home tonight. Yes, you can go to the movies. No, you cannot have anyone spend the night tonight. Love you too."

"Alexis said I sounded weird and she was concerned until she got a text from Paige in the middle of our call asking about movies and a sleep over." Their waiter brought their plates of food.

Castle was surprised by the SUV that Beckett owned. He always rode in her police cruiser and he assumed that her personal car was some sexy sports car. This one was a bit more practical, but still full of luxury. The back swallowed up their luggage and they headed down the highway.

With Castle securely buckled in, Detective Beckett began her interrogation. "So Mr. Castle, why did you have so much trouble sleeping last night?"

"I was thinking about you."

"Sure and that kept you up?" she asked with a smile.

"Actually it kept me confused," he replied.

"Confused about what?"

"I kept trying to understand why I felt so compelled to track you down while you were on vacation," he said.

"And did you figure it out?"

"Not really," Castle replied, "I just knew that I missed you and something was tugging at me to steal some of your vacation time. I thought maybe I could experience some of the FBI training for my novel, but I soon realized that they would not let me in."

"I could try to get you in to the next one if you want," she said.

"I think I would enjoy that."

Beckett finally stopped the interrogation and the two fell in to an easy banter. In the back of her mind she bounced between her objective cop persona and the Nikki Heat kissing scene that had ensued the night before. She could not be sure where Castle's mind resided.

They drove for three hours and then the snow starting falling. Beckett pulled off at a rest area. After using the restrooms, Castle and Beckett took a short walk to stretch their legs. He pulled her close as they walked, leaning into her body and taking in the smell of her shampoo. The rest area had a nice view of the valley and there were snow covered picnic tables at the edge of the trail.

Beckett turned suddenly, pulling Castle around to face her.

"Where do you want to take this Castle?" she asked.

"I am at a loss. I look forward to all the time I spend with you. My family adores you. We compliment each other in so many ways. I want to see you outside of work, but I don't want to cause any issues with your work." He paused.

"So you're breaking up with me?" she asked.

"No, I am taking a step back, out loud, so that we are both sure," he replied.

Beckett took over the conversation. "Let me tell you how I see this. I admit that I truly care about you and that I look forward to seeing you everyday at the precinct. I will even tell you that I missed you during December. Of course, I am saying this in the middle of a snowstorm on the side of the road with no other witnesses. I will deny it if asked. But I don't call this a relationship, I call it a partnership. You know that my career comes first in my life and I know that Alexis comes first in your life. I am good with that."

"For now?" he asked. The question went unanswered.

Castle had some clarity. He knew the sparks were real, but he understood Beckett better than most. And he respected her too. He climbed back into her car and promptly fell asleep.

Although her SUV had four wheel drive, Beckett put the chains on before they headed back to the highway. The wind had picked up and was blowing the snow, making the driving a bit more difficult. An hour later, they arrived on the outskirts of the next town. The highway patrol stopped their car at a checkpoint and Castle woke up. Beckett rolled down her window and the officer explained that they were shutting down the highway overnight. He advised them to stay in town and said that there was a roadblock on the other side of town that would turn them back. Road closures were serious and the highway patrol did not want anyone trying to sleep in their cars with the freezing temperatures and heavy snowfall.

Castle spotted a Bed and Breakfast up the road on the right and they pulled in. He got out to see if they had still had rooms and was met by Mrs. Davis. He registered them as Mr. and Mrs. Beckett and paid her in cash. Castle met Beckett at the car and directed her to park in carport number seven. She popped the hood and plugged in her engine heater while Castle got their bags. Mrs. Davis only had one room left. It was at the back of the house and featured a view of the stream and a queen sized bed. She told Castle that the highway patrol would notify all the innkeepers as soon as the roads were opened. It was about 4:00 p.m. by the time they got settled. They decided to walk to the Italian Bistro that was next door to grab some dinner before catching some sleep.

Beckett tried to enjoy the dinner. The food was certainly good, as was the company, but her mind kept thinking about the queen sized bed and their roadside conversation. She had not dated very much in the past several years and her relationship with Castle seemed to have skipped all conventional dating rituals and bordered on being an office fling. That was not her style either. She hoped that he understood how important he was in her life. To a cop, a partner was one of the most important people in their life. Someone to be real with and someone you could count on to watch your back. Most cops did not get romantically involved with their partners. Beckett knew that Castle would probably hang around for another year or two in order to finish his four book commitment. If they got involved and broke up, it could hurt his success as a novelist. If they got involved and stayed together, she may risk losing her objectiveness and the ability to protect him in a gunfight. Either way, she did not want to endure that kind of pain. For now, they were partners. And partners could share a bed without making a big deal out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Marriage

**A/N: A special thanks to Burn3 and Nathan fan for giving me some clarity and depth when I was struggling for direction. I hope you enjoy the ride.**

They walked back to their room at the Bed and Breakfast. Beckett was lost in thought. Not just quiet, she was silent. Castle threaded his hand in hers and she did not even seem to notice. They walked though the living room of the B and B and down the long hall. Mrs. Davis noticed and smiled.

"I need to call Alexis and let her know that we won't be home tonight."

Beckett nodded and said she was going to the kitchen to get them some coffee.

"Hello, Mrs. Beckett, how was your dinner?" asked Mrs. Davis.

"The bistro was a great recommendation," replied Beckett. She eyed the innkeeper with suspicion. _Where did she get the notion that Beckett was married?_

Mrs. Davis filled a thermal carafe with coffee and set up a tray with cups, creamer, and sugar. They were talking about the stranded travelers as the lights suddenly went out throughout the house. Mrs. Davis lit a candle in the kitchen and found her lanterns.

"I am very sorry Mrs. Beckett, but we have two problems. One, this power outage is probably not caused by a breaker; two, the heaters in the rear bedrooms are electric which means you may get very cold tonight. I will have the wood fireplace and stove going all night here in the great room. There are plenty of couches and chairs. If you get too cold, please feel free to come out here."

Beckett thanked her as she placed a lantern on the tray with the coffee. She headed down the hall to their room and pushed the door open. Castle was just finishing his call with Alexis. She placed the tray on the small table and then closed and locked the door. As Castle hung up his cell phone, Beckett pounced on the bed, catching him off guard and pinning his arms above his head.

"Apples, apples, apples," yelled Castle, although he wasn't in pain. "What is wrong?"

"**Mrs. Beckett**?" she roared. "Why would the innkeeper call me Mrs. Beckett when you are the one who registered for the room?"

"Paparazzi"

"What? We are in the middle of a small town in New York. Where do you see any paparazzi in this blizzard?"

The room was dimly lit and Castle was confused as to where this sudden outburst was coming from.

"I am truly sorry Kate, but I thought it would be fun to use your name instead of mine. I was paying in cash so I thought no one would know the difference."

"I know the difference!"

"I know. I meant it as a good thing," he said.

"What is so good about it?"

"Why are you so worked up? You have been quiet since we walked back from dinner. What is up?"

Beckett looked off towards the window. She fell silent and loosened her grip on Castle's wrists. He took the momentary shift in power to flip Beckett to one side nearly sending her off the bed. His grasp moved to her waist and he shifted so that they were facing each other but laying on their sides. Their faces were inches apart. He locked his arms around her so that she could not pull away and repeated his question. "Why are you so worked up?"

Castle seemed to wait forever for her to speak.

"Do you think marriage is a joke? Is that why didn't your marriages work out?"

Castle squirmed. He owed her an honest answer but he knew it was a bit longer story and his position on the bed wasn't helping.

"As much as I like wrestling with you Detective Beckett, do you think we could have this talk sitting up over coffee?"

"No Castle, just tell me," she responded sharply.

Beckett was really on edge and Castle needed some leverage. He used his body weight to roll both of them over, simultaneously pinning her by the arms. She wriggled hard underneath him. Castle leaned down, using his body to keep her still. He was just inches from Beckett's face. He looked into her eyes with a sincerity that he normally reserved for his daughter.

"My marriages failed because I did not marry someone like you."

Castle released his grip and moved to the edge of the bed facing away from her.

"I mean it, Kate, I thought I was in love with the women I married, but I came to realize that they didn't really love me; they only loved what I could give them. We didn't share common interests and it was mostly for show. It seems to be a mistake I keep repeating whether I am dating someone or marrying them."

The honesty sounded in his voice, but Castle could not bring himself to turn around and look at Beckett. "I failed at being a husband. I was so self absorbed that I let my wallet cover for me instead of just giving of myself. Don't get me wrong. There were good times and my beautiful daughter was the end result of one marriage, but I made too many mistakes."

Beckett was stunned. She rolled off the bed and rummaged through her bag for the bottle of cognac. The thick drink tumbled into cups normally reserved for coffee. She handed a cup to Castle and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Thank you. I know that was hard for you to share," she started off softly. "My mind has been racing. I was replaying the events of the past two days and wondering if this was a lie or a dream. We have spent so much time together over the past ten months, that I thought I had seen every side of Richard Castle."

"I have to ask," she continued, "are you as afraid of this as I am?"

"Kate, the only fear I have is that you don't feel the physical and mental connection that I feel when I am with you. I thought that our date back at The Mark was a sign of more to come. I respect the fact that you are a private person with a very professional career, but the man in me sees the whole you. I can be very patient but I need to know what you want."

Castle took a swallow of the cognac. It felt warm going down his throat. Beckett took both of their mugs and set them back on the table. She pulled Rick over to the arm chairs and watched as he sunk into one of them. She sat on the corner of her chair, looking at him as she often did from the edge of her desk at the precinct.

"I feel the same attraction you do and I have spent the better part of a year trying to fight it," she whispered. "You have already let me share more time with your family than you normally would. I want a relationship that transcends our careers and spills into our personal lives. Marriage is serious business to me and I did not appreciate the joke."

Castle downed his cognac and filled his mug with coffee. He thought about the events of the past month and how real this felt. He looked up to see the raw emotion in Kate's eyes. He reached for her hands and realized that they were freezing.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Umm?"

"Is it getting colder in here? I know I am a bit thin skinned since I just spent time in Hawaii, but shouldn't we turn on the heater?"

Kate had forgotten that the blackout was going to affect the room heaters. None of the power had returned during this time.

"Mrs. Davis said we may need to spend the night in the great room by the fire."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Can we try curling up under the covers first? If it gets too cold, we will have to migrate to the fire."

Kate slipped out of her boots and jeans and pulled on a pair of sweats. She handed Castle a pair of FBI Academy sweat pants that she had bought him as a gift on her trip. She brushed her teeth and climbed under the frozen sheets. She couldn't help but watch as Castle shed his jeans and hiking boots. He scooted under the covers and into Kate's arms.

"Can I ask you something else?"

She nodded.

"When we are not on police business, can I call you Kate?"

She smiled and pulled him close. They fell asleep for a couple of hours, curled into each other. The wind woke Kate and when she stirred, she woke Castle.

"Sorry."

"It is really cold in here," he replied. "As much as I regret saying this, I think we should head out to the great room."

They grabbed a heavy wool blanket off of their bed and walked sleepily down the hall. The great room was toasty warm. Several other couples had already taken up residence on the couches. Kate and Castle found two large chairs and collapsed into them. He pulled the blanket over them and they fell quickly asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: Home

Kate awoke around 6 am to the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls. Mrs. Davis was up early and she brought Kate a large mug of steaming coffee when she saw that she was awake. The power had not come on yet, but the kitchen appliances were gas, so Mrs. Davis was already making breakfast.

Kate looked over at Rick. He was curled into the big chair and she realized he probably fell asleep like this frequently when working on his novels. She thought about their talk and the way it felt to fall asleep in his arms. She hadn't felt that secure for a long time.

Rick stirred and Kate handed him her mug of coffee. He was not a morning person, but the smile on his face was very real and completely directed at her. Kate got up and headed for the kitchen. She soon returned with two plates and a second cup of coffee. They enjoyed the hot cinnamon rolls. Within ten minutes, the other sleepy travelers began to wake and make their way to the small tables scattered throughout the kitchen. Mrs Davis announced that breakfast was ready and each couple took turns filling their plates with eggs, potatoes, bacon, sausage and pancakes.

Kate returned to their room to use the bathroom, but since the heat was not on she did not stay long. Mrs. Davis pulled out some game boards and as the sunlight filtered into the great room, Rick challenged Kate to a game of chess. Four games later, two hours had passed. Rick headed to the frozen bedroom to take a quick shower and repack. Kate was deep into a magazine article when he returned, wet hair and all. About then, the power came on.

"You should go and dry your hair," said Kate and then she added, "so you can turn on the heaters for me."

Rick smiled. This detour had been a great experience for both of them. "Yes ma-am," he drawled. He headed back to the room.

* * *

After all they had been through, the drive home was uneventful. The snow was still falling and the highway patrol was running escorts for a thirty mile stretch. Kate was back behind the wheel and Rick had promptly fallen back to sleep. This time, he borrowed Kate's pillow from her luggage along with his heavy wool pea coat.

They had been so close to home and yet so far away last night. The slow escort finally broke off and Kate made good time getting in to the city. Shortly before the tunnel, Kate nudged Rick. She rolled down his window part way allowing a blast of freezing air to hit him in the face.

"Hey," he snorted.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," she replied.

"Where are we?"

"We are about twenty minutes from your loft," replied Kate.

Traffic was light for a Sunday afternoon. Kate was thinking ahead to unpacking and then soaking in her tub. She was looking forward to a long nap which would hopefully stretch until the next day when she had to report to work. Lanie would probably be calling her every ten minutes until she spilled the details of her week. Kate wondered if Lanie had been the one to tell Castle where the FBI conference had been held.

"Are you hungry?" asked Rick.

"I was thinking of getting some soup or something light to eat but I really just want to take a nap."

"You are welcome take a nap on my bed," replied Rick with a grin. "At least stay for lunch. You have had enough hotel food and take out. I am certain I can rustle up some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches and then you can get home in time for your nap. I promise."

When Rick dated, his common rule was to pick up his dates at their own home and return them there. He seldom shared his loft or family with them. Parties were an exception, but most people arrived as couples or groups and left the same way. He had considered Beckett a friend from day three. Of course, the detective had arrested him on day two, but he did not hold a grudge. His home would always be open to her regardless of the status of their relationship.

Kate agreed to lunch, but only lunch. Rick directed her to the subterranean parking garage and gave her his pass-code to the gated entry, which was simply "007". Kate parked and popped the back lift-gate on her SUV so Castle could retrieve his bag. Upstairs, they were both met with hugs from Alexis and Martha.

"The lost have returned," commented Martha.

"We were never lost, Mother, just delayed."

"More like detained," added Kate.

Rick tossed his bag aside and began washing up in the kitchen so he could get lunch started. Kate grabbed a seat at the kitchen counter along with Martha and Alexis. She was telling the ladies about getting stuck at the B and B along with her week at the academy. When Rick excused himself for a moment, Martha leaned over and thanked Kate for being such a great influence on her son.

"I don't know about being a good influence, but we do work well together," Kate replied. "I am also very lucky that he is willing to share his family with me."

"He is the lucky one, dear," Martha said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: Routine

**A/N: Shout out to DCI Keller...I snuck in your idea.**

Kate's phone rang just as she was finishing lunch with the Castle clan.

"Beckett."

"Dinner at my place at 7:30 tonight girlfriend and don't even say no," she heard Lanie bark and then the line went dead.

"Dead body?" asked Rick expectantly.

"No, I forgot I had dinner plans tonight. I really should be getting home. I truly appreciate the lunch and the company."

Kate said her good byes and Rick walked her down to her car. He tried every line of questioning to get Kate to divulge her dinner plans, even using the reasoning that she could just fall asleep on his couch, missing the appointment. She loved teasing him, but it had gone far enough.

Stopping at her car door, she spun quickly and wrapped her arms around him. Face to face, their lips just inches apart, she smiled and mouthed the word "Lanie". He kissed her and she kissed him back and then they took a step back from one another.

"Thanks for coming out to Vermont and for keeping me company on the ride home," she said.

"It was entirely my pleasure," he said. "Call me if you catch a good case tomorrow, heck call me for anything."

"Right."

"Hey Kate."

Kate looked over at Rick. His blue eyes were looking at her with an intensity that burned deep into her heart.

"Don't give away all our secrets," he said.

The tough, competent detective gave him a smile and a laugh and headed home.

* * *

After a week away, it was refreshing to come in to the precinct without an active case in the back of her mind. Detective Kate Beckett arrived early with a large box of pastries from the corner bakery by her apartment. She set them in the break room and brewed a fresh cup of expresso. Five minutes later, she was at her desk with a bear claw and her drink. She ran through the files on her desk. They were mostly cases that Ryan and Esposito had handled while she was gone. She checked her e-mail and saw several e-mails from officers she had met at the Vermont conference.

"We thought you might have to take an extra day," Captain Montgomery's voice boomed the length of the bullpen.

Beckett looked up with a smile. "Hello to you too, Captain!"

"We heard the roads were closed upstate. I thought you might more time off."

"I got home yesterday afternoon and had plenty of time to rest up from my drive," replied Beckett.

"Well, I for one, am very glad to have you back. We are quiet now but we had a kidnapping last week that kept us on the run for most of the week. Esposito made the arrest with the Feds and we rescued the young lady too. Catch up on the files and then come see me about our cold cases. There is nothing active yet."

Beckett did not like cold cases. Her mother's case was a cold case. True, she had solved her share. The case of the frozen lady at the construction site counted as both an active case and a cold case in more than one respect. Still, it was important for the detectives to take a look at older cases any time they caught a break between cases. Three hours later she knocked on the captain's door.

"Do you have time sir?" she asked.

"Sure. Come in."

"I reviewed Esposito and Ryan's work for the week and made my notes so their cases can be filed. I also caught up on my e-mails and wrote a short report of my time at the FBI Conference. I e-mailed it to you. The guys are finishing their notes from the kidnapping."

"We don't have anything yet, so go ahead and pull one or two cold cases that you have not seen before, and work on them with your team. By the way, where is your shadow?"

"I think he is waiting for my call about a new case," replied Beckett and then the Castle ring-tone sounded on her phone.

"You better take that. We don't want to keep our celebrity waiting."

"Yes, sir."

Beckett picked up the call and asked Castle to wait just a minute so she could get back to her desk. She agreed to meet him for lunch in an hour and hung up. She grabbed a dozen cold case files and checked in with Ryan. Esposito came back with a large cinnamon roll in his mouth.

"That is just rude bro," shouted Ryan.

"These are really good boss; Thanks for bringing them in today. Oh and where is writer boy?"

"Too much caffeine Javier?" asked Beckett with a shrewd smile.

"No. But I am still amped from that kidnapping."

"I heard you did a great job. Both of you." Beckett's smile widened and she had a sincere tone in her voice. The guys took note.

I thought we could run through these cold cases and pick one that we had not seen before. She spent the next twenty minutes culling the files with Ryan and Esposito. They chose a three year old case file from the same art gallery that they had investigated earlier. Beckett started the white board work up on the art gallery case until she had to leave to meet Castle for lunch.

At the diner, Castle waited in one of the high backed booths. He stood and gave Beckett a quick kiss on her cheek. As soon as they ordered, he spilled the secret he had been waiting impatiently to share.

"I have three tickets to _Tango Explosion_."

"You have what?" asked Beckett.

"I have tickets to the hottest off-Broadway show in New York City and I thought you might like to join us," he said.

Beckett stammered. She was not sure if she was being set up or interupting a family outing.

Castle read her hesitation accurately and started from the beginning. "Alexis asked if I would invite you to the theater. We don't normally go on a school night, but this is the early show and it has been sold out for weeks. We both thought you might enjoy the show. We would really like you come with us."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: Tango

The early show meant that Rick and Alexis arrived at Beckett's apartment at 5 pm. They took the stairs up while their driver circled the block below. It was rush hour and seemingly far too early to be dressing up for a night at the theater. Kate was taking one last glance in the mirror when she heard the knock on her door.

"Hello Detective!"

Kate invited them in while she grabbed her coat and scarf. She was dressed conservatively in a long skirt, tall boots, and a shimmering blue top, but Rick still had to do a double take before helping her into her coat.

The car service driver dropped them off a half block from the theater so they could grab a quick dinner at a local bistro. The conversation started around Alexis' school courses, but quickly turned to her excitement over the R-rated show they were about to see. The show had a positive theme, but the dancing was supposed to be very edgy. The story centered around a young lady who worked in a box factory by day and danced her nights away at a club on the outskirts of town.

"Dad, what is the difference between the tango and the rumba?" asked Alexis.

"The rumba is slow and sensuous, while the tango is staccato and tells a story of love or passion."

"I didn't know that you were a dance aficionado, Castle?" asked Kate.

"I know the basics," he replied, "and tonight, could you call me Rick?"

This conversation carried all the way to the theater and then Alexis jockeyed for the seat between her dad and Kate. She asked Kate several questions until the house lights dimmed and "Tango Explosion" began. All three were mesmerized by the opening dance sequence.

_Act One: The wild rock and roll dance floor at the club gave way to an intimate tango as the two professional dancers took the floor. The soundtrack was "pop" but the moves dated back over 100 years. The crowd at the club all seemed to hold their breaths as the two dancers glided skillfully across the floor, their bodies wrapped tightly at the waist. As they finished their dance, many of the club patrons gathered around them on the dance floor, clapping._

_Act Two: Curtain rises at the box factory. Elena is back at work. Boxes shoot down the conveyor belt and she carefully glues the seams on two sides. Her best friend, Vera, completes the glue process and sends the boxes down the line. It is loud. They both wear hearing protection and appear absorbed in the tedious task. The scene moves to the large lunchroom where the tired workers slump in their chairs and eat a cold meal supplied by the factory. All except Elena. She is off in a corner, a blank look on her face, dancing and twirling to imaginary music. Vera joins her for a makeshift tango and the two box makers seemingly come to life...laughing and dancing in a corner of the dingy lunchroom. They mimic the moves of the professional dancers that they witnessed the night before. The curtain falls._

During intermission, the throng of theater-goers headed to the restrooms and souvenir booth. When Kate returns to her seat, she is now seated next to Rick, with Alexis sitting on the other side of her dad.

"Are you enjoying the show?" he asked Kate.

"It is very moving and you managed to get great seats despite the sellout," she replied.

"I hope you don't mind the change in seating arrangements. I wanted a little time with you too," he said with a grin.

Before Kate could answer, the lights dimmed and the show began.

_Act Three: Elena and Vera are at the club again that night. Elena gets up the nerve to ask the tango professional to dance with her. He nods and politely leads her to the dance floor. He starts simply and the crowd moves back to give them some room. Elena follows his lead and is soon glued to his body as one. The song ends but he holds her to him. As the strains of his favorite tango begin, the professional dancer takes on the full motion of the dance. Elena lets her inhibition go and follows his lead. The other tango dancer has found a partner and moved to the floor. The four dancers spin and stalk each other as the song moves to a crescendo. Later, the tango couple is showing of the basic steps to the entire club. The act concludes with a floor full of dancers embracing the tango as one._

"Wow," whispered Alexis.

During the dances, Kate had molded herself into Rick's side. She could feel his heart race as the tempo on the stage quickened. He reached for her hand, without any concern that his daughter could see this blatant move and he was rewarded when Kate laced her fingers into his.

_Act Four: It is lunch hour at the dismal box factory. Today, Elena has brought a boom box with a CD of Tango music. She puts on the first song and Vera joins her for a dance. With the music, the rest of the box workers begin to take notice of the swirling ladies. Fred is a dashing young immigrant. He is intensely fond of Elena, yet he never speaks to her. He had been at the club and knows the tango. He moves to Elena and asks to cut in. Each afternoon, the tango music plays and more box workers join Vera and Elena on the makeshift dance floor, moving lunch tables as needed. By the end of the month more than half of the box workers can tango._

_Act Five: It has been more than a month since Elena first danced with the professional. She meets him at the club and quickly dances three tangos in a row. Breathless, she returns to her table full of friends and sees Fred at the bar. As her breathing returns to normal, she realizes that the club is full of her friends from work. She pulls out a pen and writes the name of her favorite Tango on her palm. She pulls three dollars from her purse and approaches the DJ with a smile. A few songs later, her music cues up. The professional asks her to dance, but she politely declines as she sees Fred approach. They begin to dance and the chemistry is intense. Soon the others join them on the floor for the finale._

The house lights come up and the cast appears for a curtain call. The audience claps and cheers through three encores. Rick is in no hurry to leave. He dials up his driver and lets him know they will be out soon. Once two thirds of the patrons have made their way to the lobby, they make their escape. Rick collects their coats and listens in on their conversation.

"Do you know how to tango?" asked Alexis.

"No, I usually stick to the Latin dances," replied Kate.

"Are they as erotic as the tango?"

"I am not sure anything could be more sensuous than the scenes we saw played out tonight, but the Latin dances do combine passion and touch as well," replied Kate.

Rick smiles at his ladies. He never worried about splitting time with them tonight. The three were on equal terms. He helps them on with their coats and takes them both by the arm to their waiting town car.

Rick and Alexis walk Kate up to her apartment. He does not want to leave Alexis in the car and he wants to ensure that his favorite detective makes it home safely. At the door, Alexis asks if she could use Kate's bathroom.

"Sure, she replied. As Alexis heads down the hall, Kate looked disapprovingly at Rick.

"Did you put her up to that?" she asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied.

"Is she actually giving us a moment?" Before he could reply, Kate closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a kiss befitting the tangos they had just witnessed. She pulled away slowly and Rick helped her off with her coat, his hands lingering on her shoulders for a bit longer than needed.

When Alexis returned, Kate thanked them both once again for the exciting evening. She asked Rick to call her when he got home and closed the door behind them.

"Pretty sneaky leaving Kate and me standing in the hall," said Rick.

"Dad, really? I had to pee."

"Well whatever your true intent was, I love you for it. Do you have any questions about the show?"

"No, dad, but Kate said that she knows some Latin dances so I think I am going to do some web surfing on the rumba tonight before I go to sleep."

Rick wasn't sure what worried him more, the thought of his daughter taking Latin dance lessons, or what dreams he was going to have thinking about Kate doing the rumba. It was a good night indeed.


End file.
